DDR:Extracurricular
by Imaginator06
Summary: TyTy is going to college and when he signs up for the DDR tournament he sends a statement to everyone when he shows his gift and tries to impress his love interest! Please R & R!
1. DDR:Extracurricular

DDR: Extracurricular

Chapter 1

--------------------------

I was riding to my first day of college at Groove University, with high school graduation just fresh behind me, I was eager to take on a new challenge. But little did I know that my school was more than I imagined it and it would be a wild ride. I finally pull up and the school was beautiful with its scattered 3-story buildings and more students to meet this will be a great year. I pulled out my schedule and I had some basic classes like English 101, College Algebra 101, Psychology 101 and College Reading 101. I noticed that the buildings were color-coded and each building represented a different subject.

Red: English

Blue: Math

Yellow: Social Science

Green: Reading

Black: Extracurricular

White: Office and Occupational

------------

After the classes,

Since I lived two blocks off campus the traffic was swelling with everyone honking their horns and yelling at the car in front of them so I decided to look at the extracurricular activities on board. In front of the black building I saw her, the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on she had black hair, brown eyes and she was slim wearing a cute denim skirt and pink shirt with pink flip-flops. I walked over to her and I must've been daydreaming and she brought me into reality.

"Sir would you like to sign up for the big tournament?" asked the girl.

"What tournament is it?" I asked.

"It's the big Dance Dance Revolution tournament where people from all around the world come to compete and the winner walks off with 1 million dollars toward their college and $10,000 spending money along with bragging rights." She said, "Its next Monday by the way so your in luck, better practice."

I smiled as I signed up I told her my name was Ty-Ty and she said her name was Sheila. Everything seemed okay until her boyfriend came out and he made this clear when he kissed her on the lips in front of me.

"Listen man you signed up for the competition huh, well history lesson I happen to be both a 6 time World Champion and The King of Dance so you can't possibly beat me!" said her boyfriend, "The name is Rhythm and I'll steal yours."

I challenged him to a dance competition one on one and he took me inside the extracurricular building where there was a huge student lounge and there was an big room where the tournament would take place.

"Well Ty-Ty lets see what you can do against Rhythm the Champion!" yelled Rhythm.

Next chapter, Ty-Ty puts his dancing skills to the test as he faces the champion, how will he do with the tournament coming up in a week? Find out next chapter!!!


	2. Challenger vs Champ

**DDR: Extracurricular**

**Chapter 2**

Challenger vs. Champ 

I looked Rhythm in the eyes as he sought up his custom DDR arcade which had two dance pads covered in gold and the arcades themselves was all in gold. His arrogant attitude wasn't the thing that was getting to me it was the fact that I challenged the 6 time Champion of DDR and I was very nervous at this time.

"What's the matter you afraid to dance in front of all of these people?" he asked.

"No actually I was actually trying to do you a favor since I would feel bad by showing you up in front of everybody," I replied.

I don't know what came over me, it seemed like the presence of a beautiful girl would influence the spontaneous part of me and that would be good to impress her but if I fail then I would hurt my pride and receive insults for the rest of the year and I was ready to battle. We both took our positions on the dance pads and Sheila was explaining the rules to the already growing crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to a pre-tournament exhibition as our 6-time DDR Champion Rhythm goes up against a brave and strong challenger named Ty-Ty," said Sheila as the crowd applauded, "Now let's explain the rules, both dancers will get their time to shine head to head but here's the catch the first dancer to 1000 points wins the match."

It sounded easy enough given that those weekends playing DDR were probably going to pay off and now would be a great time too.

"Did you get that chump, your name is Ty-Ty but you're about to get Fried-Fried," said Rhythm as his entourage came in and laughed with him.

His entourage wasn't any different either because they consisted of four people and they had different kinds of championships like doubles championships and intercontinental championships.

The match was ready to start and Rhythm let me choose the song since he claimed that he would beat me no matter what song that I chose and I chose "Walk It Out" by DJ UNK. And the match was set, the crowd was into it and the atmosphere was electrified.

Then it began the song started as the beat filled our veins and the words "Here We Go" flashed on the screen and the different arrows rose to their corresponding outlined arrows, and for the first part I had a slim lead and Sheila announced the score to the crowd as it reached the top of the hundreds:

Rhythm: 90

Ty-Ty: 100

For the most part the match seemed pretty easy that I was questioning why Rhythm was the champion anyway and that's when pride got the best of me and Rhythm got in the lead and he started to pull away a little:

Rhythm: 300

Ty-Ty: 250

I was starting to get nervous and I was wondering what the crowd was saying and if they were getting their insults ready but I started to believe in myself and then I was coming back:

Rhythm: 650

Ty-Ty: 700

I felt it the adrenaline in my veins and then it happened, Rhythm tries to trip me but being as into it as I was I managed to stay on beat and getting more "Excellents" rather than "Goods" and then it happened:

Rhythm: 950

Ty-Ty: 1000

The crowd roared more than they were in shock and I was also shocked to actually beat the champion. I looked at Sheila and she was shocked but also looked at me, impressed with my skills.

"You can't beat Rhythm I am the champion!" yelled Rhythm.

"Actually sweetie, its in the rules a non-title dance-off with the champion results in the vacation of the title so you are not champion anymore unless you win the tournament," she said.

Angry and upset, Rhythm called his entourage and called Sheila to come but not after she waved to me first before she left. I felt great especially with the tournament next week, there's no other way to practice than with a win over the champion.

"Wow that was great!" yelled a voice.

"Yeah, how'd you do it?" asked another voice.

I turned around and I saw a girl who was fairly pretty with black hair, brown eyes, slim and was wearing a pink sweatsuit. The other person was a guy who was chubby and wearing a blue shirt, denim jeans, with brown hair, green eyes.

"Ty-Ty my name is techno, master of techno music," said the girl, "That was amazing!"

"My name is Hip, master of hip-hop music," said the guy.

As we exited the building we all got to know each other and we laughed, talked and discussed the tournament itself. I invited them over to my apartment so we can hang out and prepare for the DDR tournament. I was so excited to have friends who I can trust and I have a feeling this friendship will last all through the tournament and whatever else life throws at us.

In the next chapter, Ty-Ty and his new friends get to know each other a lot more and they discuss what winning the tournament means to each of them and what's in store for Rhythm, will he try to get revenge for his loss or prepare for the tournament himself? Find out next chapter!!!


	3. Tournament Motives

DDR: Extracurricular

Chapter 3

Tournament Motives

-----------

Techno, Hip and I went back to my apartment where we hung out and ate pizza for dinner while discussing what we were going to do with the prize money if we won.

"If I win I want to open my own techno music store and sell all the techno hits," said Techno.

"If I win I want to open my own club next to the school and feature parties every weekend," said Hip, "what are you going to do Ty-Ty?"

"Well I don't know really I want to impress this girl named Sheila," I replied.

They both looked at me in shock and I explained about how I met her and how her boyfriend managed to challenge me to a DDR Dance Off. We pretty much laughed from that point on and I was eager to swap stories with my two new friends.

"I wonder how many people are going to participate in the tournament?" asked Hip.

"Well according to this newspaper there are 48 people participating in the tournament including us," said Techno who had the school newsletter.

The best part I learned about Hip and Techno is that they are neighbors who live beneath my floor which I live on the third floor thus them living on the second floor. I brought out my DDR game and two dance pads and all night long we had mini-tournaments in order to practice for the tournament however we didn't realize the official tournament rules but we will find out next Monday.

------------

The rest of the week sped right by and my classes were fairly fun but I couldn't stop thinking about Sheila and beating her boyfriend in the dance off. I was wondering why did she get with him because he is so conceited he cannot notice how beautiful his girlfriend looks.

Nevertheless the week was over and that Saturday Techno, Hip and I along with 45 other people had to go to the extracurricular building to find out the rules of the tournament and more importantly who we were facing.

I saw Rhythm, he wasn't trash talking like he usually was but instead he was still lingering over his loss to me. It seemed to torment him a lot and his entourage stuck behind him along with Sheila who looked very beautiful by the way.

The president of the extracurricular building was also the sponsor of the tournament and he was ready to explain the rules of the tournament.

"Ladies and Gentleman I welcome you to the 10th annual Dance Dance Revolution Tournament!" yelled the President as the crowd applauded, "The rules of the tournament are simple you will have three stages to dance through and different songs depending on how far you make through the tournament. As you progress through the tournament the difficulty of the dancing will get sophisticated, you start at the beginner's level in the first round and from there you will get to the light, standard and heavy modes. This tournament is a double elimination so even if you lose you match you get one more chance against someone who also lost in a match. The winner will get 1 million dollars towards his/her education and $10,000 in spending money. Now we have the brackets and list of who's facing who and make sure you keep note of all of this."

Everybody rushed to see the list as soon as the president finished speaking and I saw my name but I was the fourth match down facing someone named Blues and ironically Hip and Techno were before me with Hip facing Popera and Techno facing someone named Bluegrasstro.

Rhythm rushed through the crowd and he looked at his name which was the first name on the list since he was the former champion and he was facing someone named Metallucas.

Then the silence broke as the doors opened and in came in a rich and handsome man who was tall with platinum hair to match his white suit, and he appeared wealthy as he had an entourage of his own which was bigger than Rhythm's.

"Aww, the champion eh? He is probably not as talented as me, the grand champion!" announced Metallucas as he pulled out his belt and it was more important than Rhythm's title.

For the first time I actually felt sorry for Rhythm because that's a lot of pressure to face the grand champion in the first round after losing to me and this was it Rhythm's match was up next as the tournament was about to take place.

**In the next chapter, Rhythm's skills are put to the test as he faces the best of the best in the grand champion, Metallucas but how will he do against the hard pounding metal rock that Metallucas loves so much? Find out next chapter in "The GOLDEN Opportunity!" **


End file.
